Synchronous systems require dependable timing signals to operate properly and correctly receive data. Typically, synchronous data transported from one point to another is timed according to a synchronizing clock signal that is transported along with the data. In prior systems and methods, when the transported synchronous data and clock signal were received at a local system, the receive clock signal was distributed to all parts of the local system which operated on the received synchronous data so that the data could be correctly received or interpreted at each of these parts. In many cases, however, these parts of the local system are operated on a local clock, which could be out of phase with the receive clock. The difference in phase between the two clocks made it difficult or impossible for the parts of the local system to use the received data.